Como em Um Conto de Fadas
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: O que acontece quando se é obrigado a casar e com a pessoa que menos se espera? Eu bem que tentei fazer humor, mas não levo jeito para isso


Como em Um Conto de Fadas

UA/Yaoi/Lemon/ Humor (acho que não levo jeito pra isso)

1x2

Em um reino muito distante, cercado por prados, planícies verdejantes, campos floridos, onde a primavera parecia uma constante companheira. Existia um reino onde o tempo parecia ter parado, e a natureza estava sempre em festa. Um lugar calmo e tranqüilo, onde se podia passar horas e horas desfrutando-se do mais puro e sublime silêncio, cortado apenas as vezes pelo doce som do vento.....

- O QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eu disse cortado apenas pelo doce som do vento...

- VOCÊS ENLOUQUECERAM!!!!!!

Eu desisto

Um grito alto e estridente pode ser ouvido por todo o palácio, um belo jovem olhava assombrado para o rei e a rainha do reino, que pareciam em choque ou talvez surdos por causa do berro do jovem e agitado filho. Após alguns minutos refeitos da momentânea surdez, ambos se ergueram aproximando-se do filho que se encontrava caído no chão ainda tentando descobrir se o que ouvira era parte de algum terrível pesadelo.

- Querido entenda que....

- Entender!?...Entender?...o que eu entendo, e que vocês querem que eu me case contra a minha vontade, sabe-se lá Deus com quem.

- Na verdade já sabemos quem é...

A rainha suspirou e o rei parou de falar a olhando, tentando saber se contava ou não ao filho. Ao sentir-se observada a rainha deu um sorriso sem graça, balançando a cabeça para que o marido continuasse.

- Será para o seu bem.

- Como algo contrário a minha vontade, obrigado, a força, sob pressão...

O jovem continuou a falar, usando todas as palavras e sinônimos que exemplificava o fato de que estava sendo coagido a se casar. Os pais reviraram os olhos exasperados, tinham que deter a torrente de palavras do filho ou ele passaria a manhã toda falando sobre a mesma coisa; que estava sendo forçado a se casar.

- CHEGA!!!!!!!!

O rei berrou fazendo com que o filho e a esposa pulassem e recuassem assustados diante do grito, ambos se abraçaram tremendo diante da explosão do rei, observavam temerosos ele bufar, aguardando que a qualquer momento o mesmo fosse explodir. O rei massageou a têmpora esquerda, sentindo a cabeça latejar diante do próprio grito, praguejando mentalmente pela acústica do salão, pensando se não seria melhor trocar toda a sala. Sacudindo a cabeça decidiu retornar ao assunto que o fizera gritar.

- Sim para o seu bem e para o bem do reino.

- Eu quero que o reino vá...

- Duo!!!!!

Os pais gritaram e o jovem mordeu a língua, antes de continuar a falar mudando radicalmente as palavras, que nem de longe lembravam o que tinha em mente.

- Vocês não me deixam terminar. Eu ia dizer que eu quero que o reino vá, aprender a caminhar sozinho, se virar, se danar, POIS EU NÃO TENHO NADA A VER COM ISSO.

- Você é o príncipe desse reino e por conseqüente o futuro rei.

- Eu ainda me pergunto por que eu não nasci menina, elas não herdam o trono.

- Mas são obrigadas a se casar, assim como você.

- Merda.

- Duo!!!

- Desculpa saiu sem querer.

O jovem virou o rosto fazendo a longa trança, cair por suas costas, ele havia sussurrado, mas seus pais o ouviram praguejar, devido à acústica do salão, talvez devesse aprender a falar palavrões mentalmente. Assim não seria repreendido quando o fizesse.

- Se você demonstrasse aptidão para herdar o trono e fosse menos como diria...

O rei parou para pensar em algo que pudesse exemplificar o filho, mas não conseguia encontrar nenhuma palavra que o fizesse habilmente. A rainha veio em seu socorro, ou eles passariam o restante do dia aguardando o rei encontrar uma palavra que não existia.

- O que seu pai quer dizer querido, e que você precisa de alguém com o pulso firme, para torná-lo um príncipe e futuramente um rei de valor e grande sabedoria, sem contar com um perfeito palavreado e modos. Algo que você parece não ter aprendido durante todos esses anos, então se não aprendeu por bem, aprendera casado.

- E vocês querem que em me case, com uma garota que me ensinara a ser tudo isso. Certamente ela deve ser feia, chata, com mania de grandeza, feminista....

- Duo!!!

- E vocês querem que ela mande em mim!? Que tipo de rei eu me tornaria, sendo comandado por uma mulher.

O jovem olhou para a rainha, mas falando diretamente com o rei que pigarreou, fazendo com que a rainha tomasse a palavra, ela era a pessoa indicada para dizer ao filho, quem iria ter o trabalho (digo a honra) de transformar tão belo rapaz em um verdadeiro príncipe.

- Bem querido na verdade você vai se casar com um rapaz.

- OO!?

O jovem abriu a boca, mas ficou mudo, estático, imóvel, sem se mover...(vocês me entenderam). Ele não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, isso não era um terrível pesadelo, mas o fim do mundo e de todo o reino. Ele pegou a ponta da manga e enfiou no ouvido, para ver se não estava entupido com alguma coisa, pois ele tinha a ligeira impressão de ter ouvido sua mãe dizer que ele se casaria com um homem. A ponta saiu tão limpa, quanto entrou, indicando que ele não estava com nada obstruindo o ouvido, o que significava que não ouvira errado, mas a esperança como dizem é a última que morre. E para ter certeza de que ouvira corretamente, seus pais teriam que repetir, mas não podia acreditar que eles realmente quisessem dizer isso.

- Vocês querem que eu me torne gay!?

Ignorando o termo usado pelo filho, a rainha o lembrou do que o jovem sempre lhe dizia, que o amor, é muito mais importante que a aparência física, o sexo, credo ou cor.

- Achávamos que você não se importava quanto ao sexo de um parceiro, mas que o importante é o amor.

- Eu menti.

Os pais olharam para o filho, que da forma mais deslavada e sem alteração dizia ter mentido sobre suas próprias convicções, ainda mais quando costumava sempre dizer que não mentia.

- Mas você sempre diz que nunca mente!?

- Menti sobre isso também.

Os monarcas olharam um para o outro e depois, para o filho que mantinha em seu rosto, o olhar mais doce e inocente que já tinham visto, suspiraram embevecidos diante de tanta inocência e pureza. O rei sacudiu a cabeça, não podia ser deixar levar pela beleza e carisma do jovem príncipe, precisavam convence-lo de que seria o melhor para ele e para o reino, embora o jovem estivesse pouco se importando com o reino, ele não queria era se casar, ainda mais com um rapaz.

O que o povo iria pensar e dizer...

_- "Hei sabem da ultima o príncipe é gay"_

Jovem balançou a cabeça, horrorizado ao vislumbrar por alguns instantes, as imagens dos cartazes e faixas dizendo que era gay.

- Eu sou muito jovem para me casar, e muito velho para me tornar gay.

- Você tem apenas 17 anos, e não há idade para se tornar gay, onde se ouviu falar uma coisa dessas.

- Eu...inventei?

O rei ignorou a gracinha do filho e continuou a falar, apesar do olhar emburrado do príncipe.

- Você precisa se tornar um homem, meu filho, alguém que terei orgulho de entregar o trono.

- Como!? Quer que eu me torne um homem, e faça com que tenha orgulho de mim...tornando-me gay?

- Pare de dizer que estamos o obrigando a se tornar gay!!!!!

A rainha gritou casada de ouvir a palavra gay sendo pronunciada, o príncipe olhou para a mãe batendo o pé no chão aborrecido, imaginando se eles tinha ciência do que estavam tentando fazer com ele.

- Mas mamãe...

- Seu pai tem razão mocinho. Você é impulsivo demais, agitado demais, preguiçoso demais, e.....você é uma contradição. E se para torná-lo um homem e um rei responsável tivermos que obrigá-lo a casar com outro homem, que assim seja.

- OO!!!

Rei e filho olhavam para a rainha impressionados, ela conseguiria colocar em seu devido lugar até o mais valente guerreiro e todos sabiam que a rainha nunca deveria ser desafiada, pois as conseqüências eram terríveis e inimagináveis. Sem escolha o jovem decidiu por tentar descobrir quem, seria seu futuro marido e algoz, pois certamente apenas alguém afeminado e completamente gay aceitaria se casar com outro rapaz.

- Tá digamos que eu aceite...bbrrrrrrr...tornar-me gay.

- Duo!!!

- Desculpe me casar.

O jovem sorriu cinicamente, antes de continuar a falar com tom de deboche.

- Quem é o pretendente a domador?

- O rei Yuy.

- O QUE!!!!!!!!!!!

Rei e rainha pularam no trono ao ouvi-lo berrar novamente, eles precisavam providenciar logo o casamento, mesmo que tivessem que amarrá-lo e levá-lo a força para o reino vizinho, se não acabariam surdos ou loucos diante dos gritos do filho. O jovem olhava para os pais, como se ambos houvessem realmente enlouquecido, eles não tinham nem idéia do que estavam dizendo, primeiro queriam casá-lo, depois torná-lo gay para o transformarem em um homem e agora diziam que o rapaz...não rapaz o homem, pois o cara era quase dez anos mais velho que ele e ainda por cima intratável como um ser humano.

- Vocês querem acabar com a minha vida social ou o que? Porque além de quer que eu me torne gay, ainda querem que me una a um rei, velho, ignorante, chato, sem o mínimo senso de humor....

- Já entendemos pode parar.

O rei o interrompeu e se aproximou do filho colocando a mão em seu ombro, o filho olhou atravessado para o pai, definitivamente seus dias de festas e vida mansa estavam ameaçados, de todas as pessoas no mundo, porque um homem? E logo o rei do reino vizinho, eles nunca haviam se encontraram frente a frente, mas pelo pouco que ouvira dele, até os Ogros da floresta eram mais sociáveis e sorriam mais que o seu pretendente. O rei olhou dentro da íris violeta, fazendo o príncipe sentir-se um menino de 5 anos sendo repreendido por uma arte, ainda assim mantinha o olhar emburrado e o bico nos lábios vermelhos e cheios.

- Primeiro ele tem apenas 25 anos, não é tão velho assim.

- Você diz isso porque não é você quem vai se casar com ele.

O rei olhou enviesado para o filho, que se afastou cruzando o braço, completamente aborrecido, ele desviou o olhar do pai encontrando com o da rainha que se não era pior, chegava bem perto. Bufando ele descruzou os braços e gemeu um pedido de desculpas, sem estar realmente se desculpando. Ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe e não pode impedir-se de soltar mais algumas palavras malcriadas.

- Ouvir dizer que ele é muito bonito Duo.

- Aaah!!!! Tem que ser para compensar o mau humor, pelo que é conhecido. Se eu não me engano a única diferença entre ele é uma estátua de mármore, e que na estátua se é capaz de se colocar um sorriso. Já em sua majestade Yuy...

O rei levantou as mãos para o alto exasperado, nunca convenceria o filho a casar-se amigavelmente, então não perderia mais seu tempo tentando convence-lo.

- Vá para o seu quarto, pensar no assunto, e esteja pronto para o jantar, o rei Yuy vira essa noite para corteja-lo.

- O QUE!!!!

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu e não me obriguei a mandar os guardas irem buscá-lo em seu quarto, ou essa noite mesmo o mandamos ir com seu marido.

- NÃO DIGA QUE ELE É MEU MARIDO, POIS NÃO ESTAMOS CASADOS.

- Não grite comigo rapazinho. E o fato de estarem ou não casados é apenas uma questão de tempo.

O jovem saiu do salão pisando duro, seus pais estavam tramando alguma coisa, mas se estavam esperando que concordasse com isso, estavam ainda mais doidos do que imaginava.

_"Eu não vou para o meu quarto. Eles não podem me obrigar a fazer isso"._

O jovem passou como um vento, pelos corredores do palácio, parecendo preste a explodir, os empregados do castelo procuravam sair de seu caminho, nunca o haviam visto assim, algo o havia irritado terrivelmente. O que era raro se tratando do jovem príncipe conhecido pela sua alegria e sorriso permanente. Duo caminhou até o lugar onde costumava ir, quando queria pensar, algo raríssimo em sua própria opinião, no meio do caminho encontrou um jovem vassalo e o arrastou consigo.

(OOOO)

Nos jardins do palácio:

Duo ficou andado de um lado a outro, enquanto o vassalo que ele simplesmente arrastara pelo braço se encontrava sentado no chão cheirando algumas flores no jardim, ele levantou a cabeça momentaneamente e perguntou o que afligia o jovem príncipe.

- O que foi majestade?

- Você não imagina o que meus pais querem que eu faça.

- ....

O jovem ruivo voltara a cheirar as flores, mantendo a mesma expressão suave e calma em seu rosto, parecia que nem ao menos havia ouvido a pergunta. O outro jovem bateu o pé no chão aborrecido, queria que o vassalo mostrasse um pouco mais de curiosidade em relação ao seu atual dilema.

- Você não vai perguntar?

O rapaz pareceu se tocar e mudou para uma expressão curiosa, os olhinhos brilhantes esperando ouvir o maior de todos os segredos.

- Ah!!! me desculpe...o que?

- Que eu me torne gay!!!!

- Ah!

Novamente a mesma expressão neutra, o rapaz achava que talvez fosse melhor conversar com o espelho em seu quarto, certamente seria muito mais reconfortante e melhor ouvinte que o jovem ruivo.

- Você não me parece chocado.

- Ah! Me desculpe..Hã!?

O jovem riu diante do olhar chocado do outro, ele levara as mãos aos lábios e o rosto ficara vermelho, havia sido engraçado, mas artificial como tudo que o outro fazia.

- Falso demais.

Ele sentou-se no banco de pedra, suspirando vendo o ruivo voltar sua atenção às flores. O príncipe desviou seu olhar observando os pássaros brincando na fonte no meio do jardim, enquanto pensava que talvez fosse o momento de encontrar amigos de verdade, iria a aldeia logo mais à noite, antes que todo o reino soubesse que se tornaria gay. Ele olhou para o céu com o semblante triste parecia que o destino estava lhe pregando uma peça.

(OOOO)

Ao anoitecer:

- O encontraram?

- Sinto muito Vossa Majestade, mas parece que o príncipe saiu do palácio.

- Isso não podia ter acontecido.

- Algum problema?

O rei se voltou para a voz fria e imperiosa que ecoou pelo salão, viu o dono dela fechar os olhos momentaneamente diante da acústica.

- Encontre-o logo...verifique na aldeia.

- Sim majestade.

O rei dispensou o guarda depois de sussurrar que procurasse o príncipe, e virou-se para o rapaz de semblante sério, era difícil de acreditar que um rapaz tão jovem já fosse rei de um reino tão próspero. O casamento de seu filho e ele seria vantajoso para ambos.

- Rei Yuy espero que tenha descansado de sua viagem?

- Sim descansei, obrigado, mas não vi vosso filho ainda. Ele está a par, de nosso casamento?

- Claro...meu filho...mal....pode esperar para tornar-se seu esposo.

- Hn.

Heero olhou para o rei desconfiado, pelo que ouvira da conversa entre ele e o guarda o príncipe havia desaparecido, e uma pessoa que está tão ansiosa para se casar não sumiria no dia em que o noivo vem fazer a corte.

_"Isso certamente é um erro"._

- Se me permite Rei Maxwell, vou dar uma volta para apreciar o frescor da noite.

- Certamente, mandarei que alguém o acompanhe.

- Não é necessário obrigado.

Heero deixou a presença do rei, desejava ficar sozinho e não ter alguém o seguindo, a verdade era que queria encontrar seu futuro esposo, pelo que ouvira o encontraria na aldeia. Ele pediu que seu vassalo arranjasse roupas do povo e um cavalo, assim que se vestiu como um simples plebeu montou um cavalo negro como a noite e seguiu em direção a aldeia próxima ao palácio.

(OOOO)

Heero desceu do cavalo e o amarrou em frente a uma taberna, não sabia se seria o melhor lugar para começar a procurá-lo, mas tinha que começar por algum lugar. A sorte parecia estar ao seu lado, pois o encontrou sentado no fundo da taberna sozinho e bebendo, sentou-se em uma mesa afastada o observando em silêncio, viu quando o jovem levantou a cabeça e suspirou como se estivesse esgotado. Seu semblante se alterou por alguns instantes quando seus olhos se encontraram como se o tivesse reconhecido, mas seria impossível uma vez que nunca se encontraram, pelo mesmo não quando o jovem estava acordado. No entanto poderia jurar que o jovem o reconhecera, segundos depois a expressão dele mudou para aborrecimento e ele se levantou caminhando em sua direção.

Heero sentiu o coração bater, imaginando se o jovem falaria com ele ou não, mas o príncipe passou direto se dirigindo a alguém a suas costas, ele reconheceu a voz do guarda do palácio e pode ouvir a leve discussão entre os dois.

- Majestade seu pai o aguarda.

- Eu não vou.

- Tenho ordens de leva-lo senhor, mesmo que seja a força.

- Eu não quero...

- Sinto muito majestade, mas seu pai ordenou que voltasse.

Duo abaixou a cabeça de nada adiantaria continuar a discutir com o guarda na taberna, algumas pessoas olhavam para eles, mas ele ignorava seus olhares. Voltou sua atenção ao guarda, falando mais rispidamente do que pretendia.

- É eu sei...vamos logo então. Mas eu não vou fazer o que eles querem.

Heero aguardou que eles saíssem e jogou algumas moedas sobre a mesa e saiu, pegou o cavalo e galopou a toda velocidade de volta ao castelo, agora tinha certeza da vontade do príncipe e não o obrigaria a casar-se com ele, apenas por causa da união dos dois reinos.

(OOOO)

Ele entrou no palácio alcançando sem que o vissem o quarto que lhe era reservado, trocou suas vestimentas pelas roupas reais e deixou os aposentos, falaria com o rei sobre o casamento. Mas ao se aproximar do salão encontrou o jovem príncipe que parou parecendo chocado. Heero meneou a cabeça levemente em sinal de respeito, mas Duo não conseguiu fazer o mesmo, simplesmente tentara passar por ele sem cumprimentá-lo o que acabou por aborrecer e irritar o jovem rei. Quando passou Heero o segurou pelo braço e sentiu que o jovem príncipe tremeu sob sua mão se afastando como se seu toque o houvesse queimado, a íris ametista estava assustada e eles ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos antes de Duo se manifestar.

- Não me toque...não é porque você é um rei e meus pais enlouqueceram que você pode tocar em mim.

- Não quis ofende-lo, mas não precisa ficar tão assustado, não vou atacá-lo como parece ser o seu pensamento.

Duo ficou vermelho e ameaçou partir pra cima do rei que cruzara os braços, ele viu o momento em que Duo levantou a mão para bater em seu rosto e segurou seu pulso, antes que fosse atingido. Seus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente e ele viu Duo tremer ainda mais. Heero o puxou fazendo com que seus corpos se chocassem, Duo tentou recuar, mas o rei não permitiu, ao falar sua voz soou fria e baixa, fazendo os pelos da nuca de Duo se arrepiarem levemente.

- Seu pai tinha razão, você precisa de alguém que lhe ensine bons modos, eu estava disposto a cancelar esse casamento, mas diante de sua atitude mudei de idéia, nos casaremos agora mesmo.

Transformando sua ação em palavras, Heero jogou o príncipe por sobre o ombro o fazendo gritar assustado e surpreso, Duo começou a bater nas costas largas do jovem rei mandando soltá-lo, mas o rei simplesmente o ignorou, seguindo na direção ao seu quarto com o jovem príncipe em seu ombro.

- Me solte seu bruto...você não pode fazer isso comigo.

- Cale-se antes que eu faça com você algo muito pior.

- Pior do que se jogado e carregado como um saco de batatas?

- O que acharia de apanhar como uma criança?

Duo calou-se não acreditava que ele tivesse coragem para colocá-lo em seu colo e bate-lo, mas algo em sua voz lhe dizia para não duvidar de que se fosse necessário ele o faria, Duo parou de bater nele e de gritar, tudo que pensava era onde se encontravam os malditos guardas do palácio quando se desejava um. Heero abriu a porta do quarto e jogou Duo na cama o fazendo gritar de susto, logo em seguida Heero saiu fechando e trancando a porta com o príncipe lá dentro. Do lado de fora Heero podia ouvir o príncipe gritando e jogando coisas contra a porta.

- Maldito!!!!!! Seu...seu...anormal...filho de uma...

Heero abriu a porta e um jarro acertou em cheio seu peito, espatifando-se, ele se aproximou da cama fazendo Duo recuar com medo, ele colocou o dedo no rosto do jovem príncipe, advertindo-o verbalmente.

- Não se atreva a ofender minha mãe...ou eu juro que você vai se arrepender.

- Mas do que me casando com você.

- Muito mais...você ficará aqui até que eu tenha falado com seus pais e tenhamos nos casarmos, o que deve demorar, apenas o tempo de encontrarem o padre.

- Eu não vou me casar com você...seu anormal desnaturado.

- Você se casará comigo, nem que eu tenha que arrastá-lo e mantê-lo preso em meus braços até o final da cerimônia.

- Eu não quero me tornar....

- Eu sei, ouvi você berrando lá do meu reino.

- É impossível eu não grito tão alto assim.

- Ok eu li o inicio da história.

- ....

Duo calou-se emburrado seu corpo tremia de raiva, porque ele não o deixava em paz, como poderia casar com ele...ele era um homem, era estúpido, sério demais e por Deus forte. Duo balançou a cabeça e olhou dentro dos olhos do rei antes de perguntar-lhe ironicamente.

- Porque não se casa com uma mulher, uma garota, uma velha sei lá. Ou você não tem capacidade para atrair mulheres, tem que coagir homens para casar-se com você.

Os olhos de Heero escureceram e ele se aproximou do rosto de Duo que tentou recuar ainda mais, os olhos do rei brilhavam e Duo procurou reprimir um ofego. Ele fechou os olhos ao sentir a respiração quente de Heero em seu ouvido e a voz anasalada e fria lhe dizendo o motivo dele desejar casar-se com ele.

- Porque eu desejo isso e o que eu desejo eu consigo.

Duo ofegou e sentiu Heero se afastar deixando o quarto e trancando a porta novamente, ele soltou a respiração ao vê-lo sair, não parecia que iria se livrar tão facilmente assim do casamento.

(OOOO)

No salão do trono:

O rei Yuy entrou e encontrou o soberano do reino e a rainha, aproximou-se deles, sinalizando para que não levantassem. Os dois notaram que o rei do reino vizinho tinha o semblante carregado e aborrecido, e não podiam imaginar exatamente o que tinha acontecido, tinham ouvido rumores de que o rei e seu filho haviam se encontrado nos corredores do palácio e discutido. Eles esperavam apenas que Duo não houvesse ofendido o rei.

- Rei Maxwell, rainha , peço que realizemos o casamento neste mesmo instante, não tenciono permanecer nem mais um dia em vosso reino.

O rei e a rainha se entreolharam surpresos pela pressa do rei Yuy em partir, sua partida deveria ocorrer apenas daqui a uma semana e o casamento em um mês.

- Mas o que houve?

- Seu filho demonstrou-me abertamente sua opinião quanto ao casamento e como posso ser tão teimoso quanto vosso filho, eu tenciono casar-me com ele essa noite e partiremos assim que terminada a cerimônia.

O rei tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas a rainha o impediu, podia ver nos olhos do jovem a sua frente que ele não pretendia mudar de opinião. Ela sorriu e se virou para o marido que balançou a cabeça.

- Será tudo providenciado.

- Obrigado.

(OOOO)

Manhã do dia seguinte – no reino vizinho:

Heero desceu da carruagem com Duo em seus braços, eles não haviam trocado uma única palavra durante toda a viagem. Ele carregou Duo até um dos quartos do palácio, podia sentir que o rapaz em seus braços tremia levemente e parecia respirar com dificuldade, durante todo o trajeto da carruagem até a entrada no palácio seu jovem marido manteve os olhos cerrados como se temesse abri-los. Duo sentiu o cheiro de rosas e apesar da curiosidade, se manteve firme em não abrir os olhos, não queria ver ou saber para onde seu marido o carregava, embora tivesse uma ligeira idéia para onde ele o estava carregando.

Heero depositou Duo suavemente na beira da cama e se afastou, assim que sentiu ser colocado sobre algo macio, Duo abriu os olhos instantaneamente a tempo de ver Heero se afastar, ele recuou para o centro da cama se afastando assustado de seu atual marido. O rei o olhava em silêncio, a íris escurecida pelo o que ele identificou como sendo desejo, não queria ficar olhando dentro de seus olhos, mas não conseguiu desviar-se deles.

Viu o rei sorrir antes de caminhar em sua direção, subindo na cama e rastejando até ele, Heero viu Duo ficar ainda mais assustado quando o viu subir na cama e se aproximar, mas não recuou, ele o desejava, sempre o desejou. Mas o rapaz o olhava com temor, como se a qualquer instante esperasse que o atacasse, no entanto não pretendia faze-lo, não iria obrigar Duo a aceitá-lo, já bastava ter obrigado o jovem príncipe a se casar com ele contra a vontade.

Heero parou a poucos centímetros de Duo, que tremia diante de seu olhar, ele franziu o cenho ao vislumbrar além de medo, o desejo nas ametistas, o mesmo desejo que vislumbrara por alguns instantes durante a cerimônia de casamento. Quando o tomara em seus braços, e o beijara confirmando a união entre eles. Lembrou que ao tocar o lábio trêmulo e macio, sentiu como se provasse a mais saborosa das frutas, e teve que se conter para não beijá-lo da forma como desejava, e ao separarem os lábios, o viu com os olhos fechados, que se abriram demonstrando a surpresa e o desejo. No entanto tudo ocorreu apenas por alguns poucos segundos, antes de seu esposo abaixar os olhos e seu rosto adquirir um rubor que lhe realçou ainda mais a beleza.

Duo não queria sentir-se assim, mas a forma como Heero o olhava causava arrepios por todo o corpo, o mesmo arrepio que sentira ao ser abraçado e suavemente beijado em seu casamento, jamais imaginara sentir o que sentira ao ter os lábios tocados pelo rei que agora era seu marido. Não queria admitir, mas naquele momento desejou que Heero o beijasse mais ardentemente, se apenas um leve toque causara tal comoção em seu corpo. O que não faria um beijo repleto de paixão? Sentiu seu rosto esquentar e desviou os olhos de Heero que ainda o observava, mesmo desejando que o beijo houvesse sido mais ardente, da mesma forma como ouvia nas histórias contadas pela criadagem do castelo. Sentia medo pelo que estaria para acontecer, podia imaginar o que fariam ali sob aquela cama, afinal tinham acabado de se casar e Heero o levara direto para o quarto.

Entretanto não se sentia pronto para consumar a união deles, sentiu tremores percorrendo seu corpo e sem que desejasse voltou seus olhos para a íris, azul cobalto que parecia queimar-lhe a pele. Nunca estivera intimamente com alguém, sempre se envergonhara quando as coisas começavam a esquentar com uma garota, o que diria se entregar a um homem, mesmo ele sendo seu marido. Relutante e temeroso decidiu que era o momento de por um fim a suas dúvidas, precisava saber o que ele pretendia fazer com ele.

- O....o...que...o que você pretende?

A voz de Duo saiu tremula e repleta de medo, ele parecia um coelho assustado diante da raposa, ainda mais quando a raposa em questão estava sorrindo maravilhosamente para o coelho.

- O que você acha que eu pretendo?

- Vo...voc...você...vai...você...querer...

- Sim eu quero consumar nosso casamento Duo, mas não vou obriga-lo a se deitar comigo se não for seu desejo faze-lo.

- Eu...

Heero se aproximou rápido capturando os lábios de Duo entre os seus, impedindo que Duo dissesse alguma coisa, ouviu Duo ofegar e tentar afasta-lo de si, as mãos espalmadas contra seu peito procurando empurrá-lo sem conseguiu move-lo um milímetro sequer. Duo tentou resistir ao beijo, mas era tão difícil resistir aos lábios que o beijava, que ele acabou por abrir sua boca que foi imediatamente invadida por uma língua quente e grossa, despertando o desejo em seu corpo, podia sentir a língua de Heero brincando com a sua o obrigando a dançar com ela, sentia as mãos de Heero o puxarem, estreitando o contato entre seus corpos.

Heero sentiu o rapaz começar a corresponder ao beijo, as mãos delicadas deixarem seu peito deslizando por seus ombros alcançando sua nuca, e os dedos delgados se aventurassem pelos fios rebeldes e macios. Heero apartou o beijo, começando a beijar o pescoço e a nuca de Duo, que ofegou se agarrando a ele quase com desespero. Quando Heero beijou a nuca de Duo, mordendo levemente o nódulo da orelha, para logo sem seguida invadi-la com a língua, pode ouvir Duo gemer seu nome, enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás a medida em que ele beijava-lhe o pescoço e distribuía leves mordidas.

- Heeero...

Duo jamais sentira tamanho prazer, como o que sentia nos braços de seu marido, não conseguia lembrar de nenhum beijo que havia causado as mesmas sensações inebriantes, como os beijos e caricias que Heero estava lhe dando agora. Instintivamente esfregou-se nele, sentindo seu membro esfregar-se contra sua coxa, pode ouvir Heero gemer diante da fricção e sua voz se juntou a dele ao sentir o tecido de sua calça roçar em seu membro excitado. Tudo que queria era sentir Heero por todo o seu corpo, e esquecer a vergonha ou o fato de que estava sentindo prazer nos braços de outro homem.

Então de repente Heero afastou-se e o olhou quase fraquejando em seu intento, ao vê-lo com o rosto corado, os olhos brilhantes e escurecidos pelo desejo, os lábios inchados a respiração descompassada. Duo nesse momento era o próprio desejo e luxúria e era todo seu, mas antes precisava fazer Duo se render sem medo, e para isso precisava que o jovem príncipe viesse até ele de livre vontade. Heero levantou-se da cama e Duo começou a ajeitar suas roupas, sentindo-se envergonhado, havia berrado tanto com os pais dizendo que jamais se deitaria com outro homem e agora desejava que seu marido não houvesse parado com as caricias. Ouviu a voz de Heero, levemente rouca e ficou confuso com suas palavras.

- Se você quiser consumar nosso casamento, eu o aguardo em nosso quarto.

- Mas...

- Esse não é nosso quarto, eu não o levaria até ele se você não o desejasse Duo. Se você me quiser como eu o desejo, basta seguir as pétalas brancas e você me encontrara te esperando.

Heero se virou para deixar o quarto, mas antes de sair virou-se mais uma vez para o jovem marido.

- Você tem até o pôr-do-sol para se decidir, se até lá....você não tiver aparecido eu aceitarei sua recusa e o devolverei a seu pai.

Duo tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu, apenas deixou que Heero saísse o deixando sozinho, teria até o pôr-do-sol para decidir se iria até seu marido e consumava o casamento, ou ficava e voltava para casa. Se ficasse não precisaria deitar-se com Heero, não precisaria se entregar a ele, não precisaria deitar-se com outro homem.

_"Eu poderei voltar pra casa...não me tornarei....". _

Por algum motivo o fato de tornar-se gay, já não parecia ter agora tanta importância.

(OOOO)

Heero olhava pela janela do quarto que partilharia com Duo se o mesmo decidisse aceitar o casamento. O sol já estava se pondo, e Duo não aparecera, não viera até ele, abaixou a cabeça diante disso, ele não dissera, mas amava Duo há muito tempo, desde o dia em que o vira cavalgando no campo. No dia em que fora ao reino vizinho, propor um tratado de paz entre os dois reinos. O jovem príncipe cavalgava de braços abertos, os olhos fechados, os cabelos soltos balançando ao vento, tão belo e selvagem, assim como imprudente. Duo acabara caindo do cavalo e por sorte não quebrara o pescoço, Heero descera de sua carruagem preocupado e encontrara Duo caído no chão, com a cabeça ferida, o carregara em seus braços, levando-o para sua carruagem, por alguns segundos o jovem abriu os olhos e ele se perdeu na cor deles.

Um vassalo que certamente não conseguia acompanhar seu mestre chegou pouco tempo depois e o informara que o rapaz desacordado era o príncipe do reino. Imediatamente Heero ordenou que avisassem o rei e rainha que o filho deles seguiria em sua companhia. Durante o período em que ficara no reino, não vira Duo novamente, embora desejasse muito faze-lo, mas acabara por partir sem ver o rapaz que fizera bater descompassado seu coração. Não sabia que havia sido tão indiscreto ao ponto, de que houvessem notado seu interesse em Duo, e foi com surpresa que recebera o pedido do Rei Maxwell para aceitar o príncipe como seu esposo.

Mas não aceitara o matrimônio pelas razões que o Rei Maxwell apresentara, mas porque amava o jovem príncipe e via na união deles uma chance para faze-lo ama-lo assim como o amava, havia sido uma tolice sabia disso, como seu conselheiro lhe havia dito, o amor torna os homens tolos.

- Heero.

O rei sentiu seu coração parar ao ouvir chamarem seu nome, tinha medo de virar-se e descobrir ser um sonho a voz que o chamara, mas pela segunda vez seu sonho chamou por seu nome e ele se virou para encontrar Duo parado na entrada da porta como se aguardasse consentimento para entrar. Ele parecia que tinha chorado e Heero se aproximou dele que tremia levemente apertando as mãos na frente do corpo. Duo ofegou ligeiramente ao sentir o toque de Heero em seu rosto e não pode impedir de abaixar o rosto diante da pergunta de seu marido.

- Você está com medo?

- Sim.

- Então porque veio?

- Porque eu...eu...eu o quero.

Heero levantou o rosto de Duo com a ponta dos dedos, podia ver nos olhos dele o desejo, mas desejo não era amor. Duo pode ver Heero se afastar e o segurou pelo braço, não podia deixá-lo, não podia voltar para casa, não podia negar o que desejava seu coração. Ele respirou fundo, procurando encontrar coragem para dizer-lhe a verdade, mesmo que ele não acreditasse nele.

- Há alguns anos atrás eu caí do cavalo, ferindo minha cabeça, eu não me lembro muito bem o que houve, mas me lembro de ter visto por alguns segundos olhos de um azul intenso. Profundo e misterioso, carregados de surpresa e preocupação. Ao despertar em meu quarto, levantei e procurei por meu pai perguntando-lhe o que tinha me acontecido, ele me contou que um jovem do reino vizinho me encontrara e me socorrera.

Duo se afastou seguindo até a janela, o sol já havia se posto, e a noite caíra agradável, a brisa suave acariciou o seu rosto, enquanto terminava de contar o que sentia.

- Eu queria agradecer meu salvador e decidira encontra-lo antes do jantar, então impulsivamente eu fui até seu quarto, mesmo sabendo que não deveria faze-lo, mas ao entrar no quarto o encontrei dormindo, descansando da longa viagem. Aproximei-me para acordá-lo, mas eu...não o fiz, meu corpo recusava a acordar o anjo adormecido a minha frente. Sua beleza me aprisionou e ...

- E?

Duo virou-se para Heero que havia se aproximado, levou sua mão ao rosto do rei, o acariciando suavemente. Heero fechou os olhos ao seu toque, seu coração batia em expectativa diante das palavras que viriam a seguir. Duo aproximou-se mais de Heero sussurrando de encontro a seus lábios.

- E me apaixonei por esse anjo.

- Duo.

Heero puxou o corpo de Duo contra o seu e o abraçou fazendo com que o jovem descansasse a cabeça em seu ombro, podia sentir que ele tremia, mas que respirava suavemente de encontro a seu pescoço.

- Mas eu não poderia admitir que havia me apaixonado por outro homem, por um rei, então eu me escondi durante o tempo em que ele permaneceu em meu reino, e mesmo quando fui informado de que eu seria desposado por ele. Eu tentei fugir do que sentia, tentando encontrar uma desculpa para não me unir a ele, embora ele tenha me arrastado para o altar. E mesmo agora diante dele...eu não posso parar de tremer...por não saber se ele me amara da mesma forma que eu o....

Heero capturou os lábios de Duo com paixão, sendo retribuído com abandono por ele, suas mãos desceram por seu corpo, passando por baixo de suas pernas. Heero o tomou em seus braços, carregando-o para a cama, sem separarem seus lábios. Quando o ar se fez necessário e tiveram que se separar Duo sorriu e acariciou o rosto do rei.

- Agora eu vejo que sim.

- Eu o amo Duo, desde o dia em que eu o vi cavalgando pelos campos de seu reino, aquele dia eu soube que não queria viver o resto dos meus dias sem você ao seu lado.

- Heero..

- Eu o farei feliz, mas do que você poderá imaginar.

- Eu sei...

Heero se inclinou sobre Duo o beijando apaixonadamente, suas mãos exploraram o corpo trêmulo embaixo do seu, enquanto seus lábios corriam o pescoço alvo, os gemidos e suspiros de Duo o estavam excitando, mas não queria se precipitar. O abandono com que Duo reagia a seus toques demonstrava que o mesmo nunca havia estado intimamente com alguém. Duo inclinou a cabeça para trás perdido nas sensações que os lábios e as mãos de Heero causavam em seu corpo, ele não queria pensar, mas estava com medo e não pode deixar de ficar tenso. Heero sentiu a tensão no corpo de Duo e se afastou ligeiramente dele, podia ver que Duo mantinha os olhos fechados e as mãos crispadas em suas costas. Heero sorriu e beijou suavemente o rosto de seu jovem esposo, e sentiu algo molhado em seus lábios notando que Duo tentava reprimir suas lágrimas.Suavemente acariciou o belo rosto, procurando acalmá-lo falou em um tom baixo e calmo.

- Duo...eu não pretendo fazer-lhe mal.

Duo abriu os olhos e tentou abafar um soluço, sentiu os lábios de Heero beijando seus olhos e fungou, diante do carinho que via nos olhos azul cobalto.

- Me desculpe...eu...eu nunca.

- Eu sei meu amor. E entendo, mas não precisa ter medo, eu serei cuidadoso.

Duo balançou a cabeça e se entregou as caricias de seu marido, deixou que o mesmo o despisse, sentou-se na cama soltando os cabelos fazendo com que caíssem soltos por sobre os ombros. Heero ficou admirando-lhe a beleza, nunca imaginou que o jovem príncipe pudesse se tornar ainda mais belo, não tinha palavras para descrever a beleza de sua pele, seus cabelos e seu corpo. Heero afastou-se e despiu-se diante dos olhos de Duo, que o olhava com receio e admiração. Heero notou que a respiração de Duo se tornou mais pesada, e que seus olhos refletiam o mesmo desejo que os seus.

Ele se aproximou novamente da cama, vendo seu jovem esposo tremer e prender a respiração, ele o deitou suavemente nos lençóis brancos e macios, deixando que sua boca o acalmasse. Heero deslizou seus lábios pelo pescoço, ombros e rosto de Duo, suas mãos acariciaram o corpo macio, detendo-se nos mamilos endurecidos pelo desejo. Ouviu Duo ofegar e gemer quando sua língua brincou com o primeiro mamilo, enquanto o segundo era estimulado por uma de suas mãos.

- Heero...

Duo segurava com força os lençóis, nunca imaginou que ser tocado dessa forma pudesse causar tanto prazer, os lábios de Heero eram ao mesmo tempo maravilhosos e torturantes, atiçando seu corpo e sua vontade. O fazendo desejar mais e mais a cada instante. A língua de seu marido se encontrava por todo o seu corpo, como se procurasse leva-lo a insanidade diante de tamanho prazer. Sentiu uma das mãos de Heero apartar-lhe as pernas, se aventurando no meio delas, tentou fecha-las, mas seu marido não permitiu que o fizesse. Sentiu a ponta dos dedos de Heero arreliando sua dolorida ereção, massageando suavemente a glande, antes de finalmente envolve-la em sua mão.

- Meu...rei...meu...marido...meu senhor

Heero sorriu ao ouvir Duo chamá-lo de rei, marido e senhor, sim ele era tudo isso para Duo, seu novo rei, seu marido e senhor por toda a vida. Sua mão envolvia o membro quente e pulsante de seu jovem esposo, correndo por toda a extensão o estimulando, fazendo com que a cada aperto e massagem ele ganhasse mais e mais vida. Um leve suor cobria o corpo de Duo, e a seus olhos essa era a visão mais erótica que já havia visto. Heero se inclinou sobre Duo e sem abandonar o membro em sua mão o beijou com ardor, sendo imediatamente retribuído pelo príncipe.

Duo segurou nos braços fortes de Heero, acompanhando com os quadris o movimento da mão em seu membro, ele sentia pequenos espasmos percorrendo seu corpo e uma sensação de frio e calor.

Heero podia sentir a umidade aumentar na cabeça do membro, indicando um pré-gozo, apartou o beijou e retirou sua mão, sorrindo diante do gemido de protesto de seu jovem esposo, ele fez Duo abrir os olhos, com um beijou sobre cada um deles. Duo não pode evitar reclamar quando Heero simplesmente parou o que fazia, faltava tão pouco para que alcançasse o gozo. Ele sentiu Heero beija-lo nos olhos e os abriu encontrando a íris azul cobalto escurecida pelo desejo, os olhos de seu marido, o lembrava uma noite escura e sem estrelas, ainda assim sentia-se seguro diante de tal olhar.

- Meu príncipe...meu amor...meu coração. Eu vou faze-lo em mim.

- Eu confio.

Heero se levantou da cama indo até um dos cantos do quarto onde havia um pequeno baú de madeira, ele o abriu retirando dele uma jarra de ouro, voltou à cama, destampando-a e derramando seu conteúdo em sua mão. Um suave cheiro de rosas impregnou o ar no mesmo instante.

- Óleo de rosas....mandei faze-lo para usa-lo em nossa noite de núpcias.

Duo corou violentamente fazendo Heero sorrir, ele se inclinou para cheirar o óleo nas mãos de seu marido e sorriu deliciado com o cheiro suave e adocicado do óleo.

- É foi feito?

Heero espalhou o óleo pelos dedos da mão enquanto se colocava novamente entre as pernas de Duo, colocou uma das mãos sobre o abdômen plano enquanto a outra se perdia pelo meio das pernas do jovem príncipe, a procura de sua intimidade. Heero roçou a ponta do dedo na entrada do esposo, que fez menção de se afastar assim que sentiu o toque, mas Heero o manteve no lugar com a mão em seu abdômen.

- Rosas vermelhas....

- Heero...

- Sshhhhhhh....calma eu preciso prepará-lo para me receber.

Duo ofegou ligeiramente ao sentir um dedo penetrá-lo, houve um ligeiro desconforto, mas confiou em Heero, sacudiu a cabeça para seu marido que o observava atento ao menor sinal de dor. Manteve seus olhos presos nos olhos de seu marido e sentiu um segundo dedo penetrá-lo, fazendo ceder sua entrada, podia senti-los movendo-se em pequenos círculos, alargando-o, logo o desconforto passou a não ser nada além de um leve fisgar. Ouviu a voz de Heero ainda lhe dizendo com o que havia sido preparado o óleo.

- Rosas brancas....e óleo de sementes de girassóis.

- Aaaahhhhh...Heero....

Duo arqueou o corpo ao sentir os dedos dentro de si, o tocarem intimamente, não pode evitar gemer diante da sensação de prazer que o invadiu, pode ver o sorriso nos olhos de Heero que procurava estimular a mesma região que lhe causara prazer e calor. Os dedos agora entravam e saiam pela passagem quase a deixando por completo, para apenas voltarem com mais força e velocidade dentro de si. Um terceiro dedo se juntou aos outros dois, provocando o mesmo movimento e prazer. Heero sentia que não agüentaria por mais tempo, seus dedos praticamente eram puxados para dentro de Duo que acompanhava seus movimentos com os quadris, seus gemidos de prazer cada vez que tocava seu interior, estava minando sua resistência e endurecendo-o além do imaginável. Mas ouvir Duo pedir...não implorar, para possui-lo acabou por completo com sua resistência.

- Heero.....me possua...por favor...

Heero fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, antes de retirar os dedos da entrada de Duo, pegou novamente a jarra e derramou seu líquido em suas mãos. Duo sentiu-se vazio quando Heero retirou seus dedos de dentro de seu corpo, mas ver a luxúria brilhando em seus olhos segundos antes dele fechar e abri-los, lhe mostrou que não demoraria muito para ser preenchido novamente e dessa vez por algo muito maior. Viu-o derramar o óleo nas mãos e direcionar para o próprio membro a vim de cobrir-se com ele, no entanto Duo segurou as mãos de Heero colhendo o óleo delas e tomando para si o prazer de cobrir o membro de seu marido.

Viu com prazer Heero jogar a cabeça para trás, quando suas mãos fecharam-se sobre seu membro o cobrindo, deixou que elas explorassem o membro grosso indo da base a cabeça em movimentos lentos, pressionando-o levemente à medida que subia e descia suas mãos sobre ele, fazendo-o enrijecer ainda mais. Duo aproximou-se de Heero que tinha os lábios abertos em busca de ar, e sugou-os deslizando sua língua por ele, mas sem adentrar a caverna úmida, com prazer ouvindo o rei gemer roucamente seu nome.

- Duo....

Heero sentia que se não o parasse acabaria por derramar seu gozo nas mãos quentes de seu esposo, e não desejava faze-lo enquanto não estivesse dentro dele, segurou as mãos de Duo o fazendo deitar-se, afastou-lhe as pernas, vendo o medo em seus lindos olhos. Heero posicionou-se colocando seu membro a porta do paraíso quente e aveludado que era a intimidade de seu amado, no entanto não o penetrou. Duo fechara os olhos, mas Heero desejava vê-los abertos no momento em que o fizesse seu, com a voz rouca falou-lhe segundos antes de lançar-se no corpo quente e trêmulo.

- Abra os olhos Duo...

Duo abriu os olhos, para fechá-los no instante em que uma dor profunda atingiu seu corpo, ele gritou, mas seu grito foi abafado pelos lábios de Heero sobre os seus. Duo segurou-se nos braços fortes, resistindo à vontade de afastar-se do homem que o tomava como seu, sentia-se como se estivesse sendo rasgado ao meio, as lágrimas inundaram seu rosto, a medida em que o membro de Heero ganhava espaço dentro de si. Heero podia sentir as lágrimas de Duo, assim como os soluços de encontro a seus lábios, as mãos dele se encontravam agarradas a seus braços, como se pretendesse perfura-lhe a pele. Ele teve que se controlar para não gozar quando seu membro entrou pela passagem estreita e virgem de jovem esposo, as paredes ao redor de sua ereção pareciam querer esmagá-lo. Ao sentir-se completamente dentro de seu príncipe Heero parou dando a Duo tempo para acostumar-se a invasão, ele apartou seus lábios do dele, enxugando-lhe as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos.

- Você está bem?

A voz carregada de preocupação de seu marido, o fez abrir os olhos, ele queria dizer que estava tudo bem, mas não estava, sentia dor, muita dor, ele soluçou e sentiu a mão de Heero em seu rosto.

- Eu sei que está doendo, mas a dor vai passar...eu prometo.

Duo abriu a boca para falar, mas sua voz morreu em seus lábios, ao sentir seu membro ser acariciado suavemente. Heero se inclinou para beijar o pescoço de Duo o que fez com que seu membro se movesse dentro da passagem estreita, ele gemeu contra o pescoço alvo, ao sentir Duo mover os quadris.

- Aaaahhhhh....

Duo gemeu ao sentir-se massageado e tocado por dentro. Heero começou a se mover dentro de Duo com movimentos lentos e prazerosos, podia sentir que Duo começava a relaxar e a acompanhar seus movimentos com os quadris. A dor pouco a pouco estava sendo substituída por um prazer imenso, à medida que seu corpo acompanhava os movimentos do corpo sob o seu, suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas do homem que o tomava. Já nem pensava na dor, agora somente havia o prazer, Duo queria mais, muito mais, e passou suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Heero, fazendo com que o membro dele entrasse ainda mais fundo dentro de si, o tocando repetidamente em um ponto em seu corpo, que envia descargas elétricas por todo o seu ser.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...Heero

- Duo...aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh

Heero por pouco não sucumbiu ao prazer ao ser abraçado pelas pernas de Duo em sua cintura, isso o fez avançar ainda mais dentro do corpo quente sob o seu, seu membro era massageado pelo canal quente e aveludado de seu jovem esposo. Já se movia com mais facilidade dentro do canal, já não tão apertado assim, seus movimentos passaram a ser mais rápidos e fortes à medida que o prazer crescia entre os dois. Ele beijava os lábios de Duo com paixão e ardor, suas línguas dançavam juntas como se fosse uma só. Apartou o beijo, descendo seus lábios pelo pescoço, enquanto Duo mordia-lhe o ombro, e segurava com força suas costas, em meio ao prazer que crescia ouviu a voz rouca e suave de Duo.

- Heero...mais forte e ....mais rápido...por favor...

- Aaahhhhh......mmmmm....sim meu amor....

Heero mudou o ângulo e começou a mover com mais rapidez e força, fazendo com que Duo levantasse ligeiramente os quadris da cama. Ele olhou para a face de Duo que mantinha os olhos fechados, e os lábios entreabertos gemendo seu nome, como um mântra. Faltava muito pouco para alcançarem juntos o ápice do prazer, Heero levou sua mão entre os dois e ajeitou o membro abandonado de Duo entre eles, de forma que a fricção entre os dois corpos massageasse o membro do príncipe.

- Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.........

Duo gemer quando seu membro foi posicionado dessa forma, ele se agarrava a Heero como se assim pudesse manter-se lúcido ao prazer que o estava engolindo. Mais três movimentos e o corpo de Duo tremeu e ele gozou, espalhando sua semente entre ele e Heero, espasmos percorreram seu corpo e um agradável torpor se apossou dele. Heero sentiu o gozo quente e abundante de Duo escorreu por entre seus corpos, o canal se fechando ao redor de seu membro e com mais duas arremetidas alcançou o gozo, preenchendo Duo com sua semente. Heero deixou-se cair em cima de Duo, incapaz de manter-se firme depois do prazer maravilhoso que experimentara nos braços de seu príncipe.

Duo deixou suas pernas caírem e tentava regular sua respiração, sentindo o sêmen de Heero escorrendo de suas nádegas e uma sensação de paz e tranqüilidade o invadiu, sentiu um ligeiro incomodo quando o membro que o preenchia o deixou, mas a sensação de plenitude era muito maior que o desconforto. Heero se retirou do corpo de Duo, deitando-se de costas e o ajeitando sobre seu peito, havia tanta paz que achava que havia morrido e ido para o céu, mas ao ouvir as palavras baixinhas de Duo o fizeram sorrir e estreitá-lo ainda mais em seus braços.

- Eu sou gay agora?

- Pode se dizer que sim meu amor.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

Duo fechou os olhos com um sorriso nos lábios, seu coração repleto de paz. Não se importava realmente em ser ou não gay, tudo que importava era que tinha um Heero, forte e maravilhoso ao seu lado. O resto já não importava, tudo que queria agora era descansar e aproveitar...

- Hei! Dá pra calar a boca que a gente quer descansar.

Ops desculpe.

Owari

Ai gente acabei mais um....não ficou do jeito que eu queria. Descobri que não sei fazer fics de humor.

Sei que estou devendo os capítulos de outras fics, mas não se preocupem que eles chegaram.

Agradecimentos especiais a Dee....sis essa fic é para você, feita de coração.

Agradecimentos a Mami que muito me incentiva.

E também a toda nação yaoi.

E aguardo comentários ou pedradas isso é com vocês.


End file.
